Super Saturn Gamer (2004)
Overview Originally a crowd funded project and eventually picked up by studio SHAFT. Super Saturn Gamer 2004 (known by fans as S4TURN) was a remake of the original series written and directed by Gen Urobuchi with co-director and lead animator Shinbo Akiyuki. S4TURN is a darker take on the story featuring fan favorites being killed off early on the series as well as a haunting soundtrack from Shiro Sagisu Arcs Prologue In the space between spaces, the Belladonna of Sadness is alone. One day in her infinite sadness a stranger appears before her. It is Jonny Mo. He tricks the Belladonna into sleeping with him and she becomes pregnant with a special child. This child is Saturn. Nudey Dance Arc Saturn is born on Saturn (Planet) where he is raised by an abusive Jonny Mo in a small farmhouse on the outskirts of Saturn II. Here Saturn enjoys a simple life attending to his farm. Every year his father sacrafices a goat in the memory of his dead mother, who seems to have died during Saturn's birth. On his twelfth birthday his father attempts to force him to slaughter the goat but Saturn refuses. Enraged, Jonny Mo forces him to dance naked in Saturn II for money. Saturn does this until he is fifteen. It is on one of these outings that Saturn meets Penny, a young deer Neptunian who is forced to live underground to avoid being deported by Celestia's army. The two bond quickly and decide to run away together. Life on the streets was too hard for them and they soon crawl back to a furious Jonny Mo. However, it soon becomes apparent that Mo is planning a series of terrorist attacks with his organization HORUS. Penny and Saturn decide they must stop him and are successful in their plans, destroying the HORUS base and fleeing the scene. Celestia's army catches them and charge them with terrorism. Penny and Saturn are then sent to the top prison on Mars; Bubbling Pebble. Prison Island Arc On the island Saturn meets KF-45, a fellow prisoner who is looking to escape the island. KF-45 is not alone, he introduces Saturn to his wife, Neptune, and Saturn realizes that she is in fact his long lost sister. The group plan their escape over the course of a month and tension rises between Penny and Neptune as both want Saturn's attention. After spending three days in solitary confinement, Saturn returns and the escape is a success but KF-45 sacrifices himself so that the crew can escape. Filler Episodes See 2004 Filler Arcs Death Arc Saturn and Penny (minus Neptune as she died in the episode "Nuclear Woes") return to Saturn on business. They visit Saturn's old house which has now been assimilated into Saturn II. Jonny Mo still lives there and he is happy to see Saturn again. Mo promises Saturn that he will un-disown him if he wins the Grand Tournament for him. Saturn agrees and the tournament begins. At first all is well and Saturn easily defeats everyone he is paired with. However, when Penny enters the arena everyone is shocked to find her opponent is Jonny Mo. She refuses to kill him, throwing her weapon to the ground. It is here that Jonny strikes, decapitating her in one strike. Saturn watches in horror as his father proceeds to grope Penny's headless corpse. In a fit of blind rage Saturn jumps into the arena and fights Mo. The battle is hard and Saturn barely kills Mo and wins the tournament. He buries Penny in the yard in front of his childhood home. END OF FIRST SEASON. Filler Episodes See 2004 Filler Arcs Pokemon Going Arc In the season premier we see in first person a civilian on Saturn during the hysteria of 'Pokemon Going', a mysterious disease spreading quickly through the galaxy. The civilian soon realizes he two is Pokemon Going and we cut back to Saturn. Saddened by Penny's death, but stronger from it, Saturn makes it his duty to stop the epidemic that has killed millions. Soon Saturn learns that those killed by Pokemon Going continue to play even after death. After many days of searching he finds the epidemic is being caused by Lunar Driver. She reveals she is in fact a hyena Neptunian and she made the plague to destroy all humans. In the battle between the two Lunar is critically injured and dies slowly while cradled by her stand. It gives her a little smooch before she dies. The End See 2004 Finale Differences between original 0079 and S4TURN On top of featuring Shinbo's signature animation style, some characters such as Penny and Neptune get killed off in the earlier arcs of the series, and certain characters are added to give more depth to SSG's backstory such as Jonny Mo. Also the Belladonna is mentioned more often. There are some newer arcs such as the Nudey Dance Arc as well as the PokeGO arc which are both considered to be some of the more brutal moments in anime. S4TURN also features a brand new ending. Ending The new ending features Super Saturn unlocking The Gates Of Eternity to revive Penny, however Penny has no memory of him and in a fit of rage, he attempts to rape Penny near the Gates but is then held by the Elder Gods, giving Penny a chance to escape. SSG is then pulled into the gates where he wanders for the rest of eternity Reception S4TURN received mixed reviews and is not considered by the original author as cannon, however most fans agree that S4TURN is the superior series for it's deep narrative and shorter length. The soundtrack hit the top charts in Japan's most bought albums and the Opening is placed as one of the best anime openings of all time. Category:Adaptations